Sages of Destiny
by Xanas
Summary: A blast from the past. A story made by me but written by my brother. It sucks, so you can blame my brother for it. If you happen to like the story then it was all made by me.


SoDff

NOTE: This is a story that was written a long time ago, at that time, I typed very bad so   
my brother (Duke) would either proof read what I wrote. This story was written by him   
using notes I had written for him. So as I never really wrote THIS story, everything in it is   
based on input from me. If you think that the writing is bad HERE you should have seen   
how I wrote, as this is the edited type. I kept most of the errors in it just for nostalgias   
sake (and laziness)   
At the time this was written, Xenogears was JUST coming out. I didn't know the creator   
of Final Fantasies name. Enjoy.   
S   
A strange evil   
A   
A band of friends   
G   
A mysterious power   
E   
An epic journey   
S   
A timeless classic   
  


Orlandu and Friends'   
SAGES   
OF DESTINY   
Starring   
melusine the elf   
Flux the Capacitator   
and   
Jay Blay Beep-Bop-Bo-Bay (Or Jay for short) 

Writer: Duke   
Director: Xanas   
Based on an idea by: Xanas   
Based on characters by: Squaresoft   
Storyline by: Xanas 

10:53 PM. July 13, 999. The people of Dorter sleeps in peace, little do they realize that   
their lives will be changed forever.   


"RAMZA!" Orlandu called. 

"Cheeze! Orlandu! Stop yelling! I'm beside you!" Ramza scolded. 

"You scolded me." Orlandu pouted. 

"Now what did you want?" 

"I wanted to ask you what your doing?" 

"I told you! I'm making a website! It's going to be on the RubyOpponent web server." 

"Oh. The one melusine has?" 

"Yep. Now leave me alone." 

Orlandu pulls out a black book, and scans the pages. "Hmmmm. It says in my day timer,   
that I'm supposed to bug you until 11:00 PM, buuuuuuuuut I think I'll work Malak in   
now. Bye." Orlandu walks out of the room, Ramza hears: 

"Boooooo!" 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" 

"What you doing Malak?" 

"I was trying to sleep!" 

"Well, it's your lucky day.... I get to hang wit use posse, homey!" 

Ramza closed the computer room door, and began working on his website. He soon gets   
it up. 

"What the-?" He inquires "Why is my homepage index .html, and melusine's in only   
melusine/html?" Ramza types in a index.html at the end of melusine's adress. The page   
loads and: 

welcome to   
MELUSINE'S   
Page of evil! 

Click here to go to my chanting page   
Click here to go to my dead animal pics page   
Click here to go to my suicidal messages page 

"GUNGFOW!" Ramza exclaimed. 

Orlandu whips open the door. "Boooooo!" 

"AAAAAAAAH!" Ramza screams 

"Sheesh! Why is everyone so jumpy? Oh, you got your page up... melusine's page of... evil? GUNGFOW!   
Where's this address?" 

"I'm not telling you, but melusine has gone to far this time." Ramza slams his fist on the desk. "Orlandu.   
I need you to go on a recon mission." 

"I'm there!" Orlandu cheered, then rushed off to his room. He returned minutes later with a pack-sack,   
and a passport in his hand. 

"Why do you need a pass-port? melusine lives down the street." 

"You told me to assasinate the ruler of Japan." Orlandu replied 

"Orlandu! Listen! Okay?" Ramza ordered slowly. 

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Orlandu said. 

"I told you to-" 

"Look at that honkin' spider! I wonder what happens when you rip of it's legs." Orlandu ran off chasing   
the spider. 

Ramza sighed. "I guess I'll call Mustadio. MUSTADIO!" 

Suddenly the room grew dark, red lights turned on, and a wisp of smoke appeared in the center of the   
room. When the smoke cleared, a lone caped figure was standing there. In an evil voice it spoke: 

"Yes? My supreme ruler." 

Ramza walked to a light switch, and turned on the light. "Mustadio quit it." When the lights turned on,   
the caped figure screamed and was vanquished. "What the-?" 

Mustadio walks into the room. "You called doofus face?" 

"I need you to spy on melusine." 

"You more than I alread- nevermind, and okay." 

"What did you say?" Ramza asked, suspiciously 

"Uh... Hello doofus face?" Mustadio guessed. 

"I thought so." 

Mustadio walked into his room, and got his 'J.R. Goverment Spy Kit'. Next he walked into the garage,   
and got out his motorized pedal bike. He started pedalling down the street, then he turned it on, but the   
pedals moved to quick, and he was flung off into melusine's flower garden. He got out and brushed   
himself off. He looked at his watch. It was midnight. Mustadio walked to the front window, and peered in.   
Melusine was watching T.V. in her living room. 

"She's usualy sleeping now." 

Melusine got up, and walked out of the room. 

"Now's my chance." Mustadio grabbed his 'J.R. Grappling Hook' out, and fired it onto her roof., he check   
it to see if it was stable, then he began to climb. Unfortunately, he couldn't climb ropes very good, so he   
mostly just flopped around. 

"Mustadio? What are you doing?" A voice called. It was melusine. 

"Uh..... Just........ spy-I mean exercising." 

"Mustadio? You said spying. Why are you spying on me?" 

"I...don't know. Ramza sent me over here. Can I use your washroom." 

"Sure." 

Mustadio walked into her house. And went to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later, with his   
hands in his pocket. He ran home, and found Ramza. 

"I got what you wanted." Mustadio said. 

Ramza held out his hands. "I didn't want anything." 

Mustadio opened his hands. Nothing fell from them. "You better hide that." He informed. 

"It's nothing." 

"What are you talking about? I stole her internet! What more could you want! By the way, what was I to   
spy on?" 

"What was she doing evil?" 

"I think she was watching South Park, and the gnome statues in her bathroom were alive." 

"Mustadio. They weren't alive." 

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuure they weren't. Sure they weren't" Mustadio stretched and went back to his room. 

*** 


End file.
